


Till We Meet Again

by Kratos10



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also fight me, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Lena Luthor, Crack, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, I promise, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Insecure Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor-centric, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Pining, Plot With Porn, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Stop traumatizing Alex, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Strangers with benefits, Student Kara Danvers, Top Kara Danvers, Useless Lesbians, fight me, lots of pining, or rather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kratos10/pseuds/Kratos10
Summary: Kara is a broke college student in need of money who ends up spending the night with Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp and gets paid handsomely for it. They go their separate ways until one day they meet again.Misunderstandings and general idiocy ensues where these two pine for one another.There will be a lot of sex but also a lot of fluff.Or I'm horrendous at summaries and please just read this Strangers with benefits fic before judging.





	1. Chapter 1

“If people only knew that it was this easy to get the great Ms. Luthor down on her knees,” Kara chuckles breathily. Lena’s busily lapping at Kara who’s perched on the edge of the bed. Kara moans as Lena sucks her clit into her mouth, perhaps trying to get her back for that teasing remark.

Lena looks up then and her eyes lock with the most vibrant blues she’s ever seen and she can’t breathe. Not because strong thighs are bracketing her face or equally strong hands are holding her head close to Kara’s wet sex, well that too, but it’s because Kara’s so breathtakingly beautiful. Shaking her head from these sappy thoughts she gets back to the task at hand, which is making Kara come and forget everything else except her name. Letting Kara’s breathy moans and groans guide her through the process she feels the muscles in the blonde’s thighs twitch and soon enough there’s another gush of come that Lena laps up greedily.

Kara tasted _so good._ Before tonight she’d never imagined that she’d find something – _someone –_ as desirable as pleasing the woman above her. “You’re so good at this. Not that I’m surprised.” Kara chuckles once more. Her voice is a bit hoarse but it’s beautiful to Lena all the same. “I’ve heard you rule the boardroom with ruthless precision, looks like pleasuring someone isn’t that much different for you.” Lena feels herself blushing deeply despite herself. _Pull yourself together you useless Lesbian._ “Now it’s my turn.” Kara growls as she pulls Lena closer by her hair.

The CEO hadn’t even removed her clothes before dropping on her knees for this woman who had walked into her hotel room with all smiles but a blazing fire in her eyes. She lets Kara pull her in for a wild kiss that was more teeth and tongue than lips. At this point she was too far gone to mind. The throbbing between her thighs was unbearable now and all she needed at this moment was for Kara to stop stalling and _fuck her already._

Once Kara gets the feeling back in her knees she stands up in all her naked glory, pulling Ms. Luthor up along with her by grasping onto her tie and winding it tightly around her palms. “I’d regret taking this gorgeous suit off of you but I’m much more interested in knowing what lies beneath all of this.” Kara gestures towards Lena’s three piece suit. The suit itself wasn’t that special, just a black tie, black shirt and vest, completed with a burgundy jacket and trousers. Still it made Lena feel powerful as she strutted around her office, especially paired with the most killer pair of heels she owned. But Kara had taken away all of that power with just one tilt of those perfectly pink lips and an almost predator like once over. Usually she hated when people would stare at her like she was some sexual object, but somehow she didn’t mind it when it was Kara, which was preposterous in and of itself, seeing as how they were practically strangers.

Lena is powerless when Kara pulls her tie off and unbuttons her vest. The blonde’s long – _so long –_ fingers toy with the top most button of her shirt. Her blue gaze lands on her own and ask for permission silently, which she gives with a jerky nod of her head. She wasn’t exactly equipped with the right words or any words at all at the moment. Kara smirks then and it sends another stab of want straight down to her core. _Thank God_ Kara makes quick work of her shirt. The thought itself sounds so ridiculous in her head. Lena’s never really been religious or needy, but it seems that this blonde had the power to make her lose all her inhibitions.

All throughout this encounter she had been a mostly passive, but very willing, participant. The sharp intake of Kara’s breath doesn’t fail to flood her veins with pride. _She finds me somewhat desirable._ Lena knows she’s attractive, but having this woman she’s never even met before think so as well means a lot more to her than any of her previous lovers combined efforts to make her feel sexy. “Exquisite…” Kara’s hot breath hits the tops of her breasts and Lena feels weak in the knees already. “May I?” she asks innocently enough and Lena can’t seem to nod her head quickly enough.

“Yes,” she groans for good measure, as if it wasn’t clear enough.

But instead of going through with what she had intended to do the blonde laughs and looks at the frustrated brunette in amusement, “So you do speak.” Lena has a sharp retort ready on the tip of her tongue but at Kara’s next words she has to swallow them down instantly, “I can’t wait to make you use that beautiful voice of yours to beg me to fuck you harder.” Honestly how is she to function properly after that? Kara doesn’t give her time to think though, she’s already dipping her head down and swirling her tongue across a still clothed nipple.

Kara’s hands roam across her heated skin and find their way to the front of her trousers. With such precision Lena hadn’t known was possible she can feel all the excess clothes fall to the ground. The CEO doesn’t waste time in stepping out of the pool of clothing at her feet. Her initial idea was to step away, but the blonde didn’t seem to like the sound of that and if Lena were being completely honest neither did she and so she lets out a delighted moan she Kara’s hands urge her to wrap her legs around her waist.

Lena can’t help herself. She grinds herself against Kara’s taut muscles to her heart’s content. She’d honestly feel ashamed of herself for doing something as improper as this but if Kara’s throaty groan is anything to go by she enjoyed feeling of Lena’s damp panties and equally if not more soaking wet pussy trying to find relief against _those ridiculously unfair abs._ In fact Kara’s hands grope around her ass, kneading and pulling her into herself, urging her to grind faster. Lena’s too far gone and once she realizes this it’s too late. Much to her deep shame and Kara’s great amusement she comes. _Did I honestly just literally rub one off on someone?_ But Kara doesn’t allow her to stew in her embarrassment. “That was so fucking hot.” She says and Lena feels the coil in her belly tighten once more.

Kara turns around with Lena very much still gathered in her arms and slowly drops onto the bed with her. Pulling Lena’s bra down for better access Kara dives in once more, this time sucking the hardened peaks into her mouth. With a few swirls of her hot tongue she has Lena writhing beneath her and to her great satisfaction Lena moans out a long y _es_ and once Kara takes the liberty to bite into her breast delicately she’s tightening her grip into blonde hair, pulling gently at first, but tugging harder when she feels Kara’s teeth scrape against her overly sensitive nipple. Letting go with a loud wet pop she moves onto the next breast and gives it the same treatment more or less.

Kara was going to take her time and satisfy Lena thoroughly. Never before had she met such an exceptionally beautiful creature in her life. She’d heard all sorts of things about Lena Luthor, had seen her in magazines and papers many a times, but by the Gods none of those pictures really did this woman justice. Lena Luthor was the embodiment of a Goddess and Kara deemed her worthy enough to worship.

Kara pulls back and is satisfied to see the entirety of Lena’s chest covered in love bites. If only people could see the masterpiece she’s created on this devastatingly impressive specimen. Then again she doesn’t think she’d be able to bring herself to share. Kara isn’t usually possessive by nature, but these marks seem to tell a different story. With a shake of her head she goes back to worshipping this woman. Licking, sucking and biting her way down Lena’s trembling belly she looks up one last time. Ms. Luthor’s gaze is burning fiercely into her own and Kara has to swallow thickly at the raw emotions behind those eyes. Her tongue peaks out to wet her dry lips and Kara’s eyes follow the motion carefully. With a final smirk Kara’s own tongue peaks out and skirts along the edge of Lena’s panties teasingly.

“Please…” Lena breathes out before biting on her bottom lip hard. Her mother wouldn’t be too pleased if she knew what a needy mess her daughter could be in the bedroom. Then again none of her other partners had ever made her feel quite this way before. Usually Lena enjoyed earning and holding onto to power tightly within her grasps, but this stranger had made her feel so warm – _safe –_ that Lena couldn’t help but relinquishing control. It felt liberating in a way to be at Kara’s mercy. Kara with her wicked tongue that was slowly driving her to the point of insanity and that had Lena begging for more.

Kara’s hot breath hits her over her damp panties when she chuckles and Lena’s yet again driven up the wall, “Impatient, are we?” Kara husks out, “I’d like to take my time and savor every part of you.” It’s a simple statement but it has Lena gushing further.

 _Finally_ Kara peels off her ruined panties and flings them somewhere behind her and Lena doesn’t even spare one tenth of her brain power in figuring out what happened to her underwear. Her mind is occupied with blonde hair, blue eyes and a pink tongue taking a long broad stroke along her wet heat. By the time Kara reaches her clit Lena’s already a panting mess, “Yes, yes, more, please.”

This time Kara doesn’t chuckle. She feels just as if not even more desperate than Lena. Kara loves food more than anything in this world. Her foster mother’s pies are the best in the world, but this, _Lena,_ tastes divine. Most likely the best in the whole damn galaxy and Kara can’t get enough. Feeling Lena’s hips bucking up with every pass of her tongue against her clit has Kara wrapping an arm around the brunette’s waist to hold her down and once Lena’s secured safely onto the bed Kara truly dives in.

Lena grabs ahold of the bed sheets, twisting and pulling at it, because she feels herself approaching yet another climax and Kara hasn’t even properly fucked her yet. _What is she doing to me?_ She feels Kara swirling around her clit before sucking it into her mouth has Lena trashing around, but the feeling of being pinned down by Kara’s strong arms has her losing her mind. Finally Kara’s tongue dips lower and thrusts as deeply as it can go into her cunt. But that isn’t what does her in. It’s the way piercing blue eyes stare up at with such intensity. It has her wailing and sobbing into her second release of the night.

“That’s it, I’ve got you.” Kara coos throughout her release and it makes Lena sob harder. _God I’m a mess._ Another thing she’s never done before. Never before has she gotten emotional during sex. Kara doesn’t give her the time to feel ashamed, she crawls up and pulls her into her arms, cradling her safely against her, like she’s precious or something. The tender action makes the already bad situation even worse.

“I’m s – sorry…” she has difficulty breathing the words out. Burying her face even further into Kara’s warmth she breathes her scent in deeply. It’s almost enough to lull her into a deep sleep, but she’s much too embarrassed for that at the moment.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” She repeats and Lena honestly believes her. “Do you want to sleep or do you want me to take your mind off of this?” Kara doesn’t need to know what _this_ is to know that it’s been bothering Lena. She feels taken aback by the sincerity in the blonde’s tone.

Reluctantly she pulls back from Kara’s calming warmth and stares deeply into her eyes, “Make me forget.” She says with such conviction it’s almost enough to take the focus off her shaky voice.

That’s all Kara really needs. Without breaking eye contact Kara trails her fingers down across her belly and through her soaking folds. Sinking in without resistance Kara starts pumping her fingers in and out of Lena, gently, but deeply. “You’re safe here with me.” Kara promises and Lena can feel herself slipping deeper and deeper into whatever rabbit hole this is. “I’ve got you, I’ll protect you.” And Lena doesn’t really know what to say to any of this. Lena feels the stretch of a third finger invading her, “Let go and come for me, Lena.” And Lena never really stood a chance in the first place. With a shuddering moan she’s coming again, but Kara doesn’t stop thrusting, until she’s coaxing out another one. Lena has to clench her eyes shut at the intensity of it all. She’s panting loudly but Kara simply covers her mouth with her own. The kiss is messier than anything they’ve shared so far, but it’s still mind-blowingly good to Lena.

Lena collapses half on the bed and half on Kara once she comes down from her extreme high. “You good?” Kara hums against her hair and she can feel the vibration from her position against Kara’s chest.

“More than good,” Lena purrs thoroughly satisfied.

“Good,” Kara chuckles and Lena has never heard such a beautiful sound before. She could drift off like this.

After a while Lena startles awake but Kara is quick to soothe her, “How long have I been out for?” she asks without opening her eyes, still very much in a blissful haze.

“About an hour so not very long,” Lena hums in acknowledgement, “Hey listen, I hate to do this but I’ve got classes in the morning and your time was up two hours ago…”

Lena’s eyes fly open at Kara’s words. She scrabbles up onto the bed and pulls the blanket tightly against her chest. Of course, how could she forget? Kara is only a stranger after all. She feels like such an idiot for opening up like this to someone she’ll most likely never see again. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hey it’s fine. I didn’t want to wake you up. You looked like you needed it.” Kara smiles warmly at her and it makes Lena’s chest tighten in anguish.

“Your money’s on the table next to the door on your way out.”

Kara gives her one last smile before getting up and putting on her clothes. The clothes she’d ripped off in a moment of heat. Once Kara’s finished dressing up she turns to look at her and with a genuine smile she says, “It was a pleasure doing business with you, Ms. Luthor.” With that the blonde walks out of her room and out of her life. She regrets not telling her to stay. Regrets not asking for her last name or for her number or even what she was studying. She only wishes that one day she’d get to see the woman who had changed her life once again. Knowing her luck that would be an impossible feat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to write another chapter. 
> 
> I could take this one of two ways, either a smutfest or a sort of slowburn...
> 
> Let me know what yous think, don't be shy!

“Sorry sis, but I can’t go home with you today. I have a seminar to attend…” Alex winces slightly. She’d completely forgotten about the after class seminar she’d have to attend, even though she’d bookmarked on her calendar months in advance. This was her big break. If everything went well then she could apply for a job or just an internship for some much needed work experience. Either way she has to attend.

“How long will the seminar be? If it’s not too long then I can just wait for you to finish.” Kara hums, thinking out loud. It’s not like she had anything else to do for the rest of the day. She had already written her paper for her journalism class and the rest of her workload wouldn’t even challenge her on an intellectual level, meaning she could do them whenever.

“Are you sure?” Alex asks hesitantly. Kara is too smart for her own good and so she finds anything science related Alex has to attend or study boring. “I don’t want you groaning and moaning about how this or that is wrong.” Alex couldn’t help teasing her sister.

Kara and Alex weren’t related by blood but after everything they went through together they had forged a bond beyond flesh and blood. They were family in heart and soul. After finishing up high school back in their hometown of Midvale they had decided to move to National City together, much to Eliza’s chagrin. They had both gotten full scholarship and thought a change in scenery and some autonomy was in order and so they moved together into a tiny apartment in downtown. It wasn’t the worst, but it certainly could’ve been better. In order to pay for their rent and any other necessities, mainly Kara’s gigantic appetite, they had taken to working part time here and there, but lately Kara had told her to just focus on her studies seeing as it was her last year of med school and she needed all the focus and energy.

Till this day Kara refused to tell her what kind of job she had gotten, but it sure as hell paid well. Now all Alex had to do was attend the seminar, get an internship and maybe a job offer at the end and they’d be set. Kara wouldn’t have to work anymore either. Then she could just focus on getting her own degree.

“I’ll be fine Alex, don’t worry about me.” Kara waves off her concerns and starts walking towards the science building where the seminar would most likely be held. “Come on slowpoke. I’d like to get this over with as quickly as possible. I’m already starving.”

Alex rolls her eyes but starts walking, “You do realize that no matter how quickly or slowly we get there the seminar will still end at the stipulated time, right?”

“Of course I know that.” Kara grins at Alex before opening her schoolbag and in it there are a variety of snacks, not a single book in sight. “I just need a place to sit and I can start eating in peace.”

\--

Of course – Kara should’ve known that a building filled with nerds meant that absolute silence was required. She held on to her bag of snacks like it was her precious – and it was – but it was a precious that she couldn’t indulge in for the time being. This was ridiculous though, the key speaker hadn’t even arrived yet and she doubts that they were that important anyway. “Hey, who’s the speaker?” Kara whispered as lowly as she could, but someone from way up front popped their head up like a Meerkat and watched looked at her disapprovingly before sitting back down. If Kara didn’t know any better she’d think that they had super hearing or something. Putting that out of her mind she turned back to her sister expectantly but before Alex could respond to her question the student in charge of the introductions had walked on stage.

“Ladies and gentleman, welcome. I’ll keep it short because I know you’re not here to listen to me talk.” The kid on stage starts off. He pauses and looks at the crowd. Kara feels bad for him when no one even blinks at his lame attempt at a joke. Clearing his throat he continues, “So without further ado, I’d like you all to welcome, with a warm applause, Miss Lena Luthor.” The boy finally finishes.

The thundering sound of clapping could be enough to deafen anyone, especially someone with sensitive hearing like Kara’s, but it’s all a blur to her, because making her way on the stage was the one and only Lena Luthor. _The_ Lena Luthor – the one she had met nearly a month ago – the one she’d spent fucking for hours.

Kara dips down lower onto her seat as Lena takes the stage with a bright smile. _God she still looks so hot._ Lena had opted for a simple black skirt and blouse combo, but holy shit her heels could probably be entered as the murder weapon, because they would be the death of Kara. Alex spares her a strange look but she’s too focused on listening to Lena _freaking_ Luthor to pay any further attention to her. Kara sinks even further into her seat when she hears Lena’s voice. It brought back memories of Lena moaning and writhing beneath her and she was too queer to function.

Lena Luthor had been her first and last client as an escort. She had taken the odd job here and there as a waitress or barista but none of them were paying high enough so she tried looking for something else. One day she had come across a sleazy but tastefully decorated advertisement about how escorts were needed. Now Kara wasn’t particularly shy about her body and she knew she looked good. She had, had a few issues with the thing overall, but it was the money that decided for her ultimately.

A client had asked for the agency’s services last minute and it was just her luck that she was the only one available on call at the time. Lena had paid the agency of course from where she got her cut, but she had also tipped her handsomely, so handsomely in fact that she wouldn’t have to work for a month, which was good because after meeting Lena she doesn’t think she could’ve continued working as an escort. Luckily now she had found herself a part time bartending job that paid decently and sometimes she made enough tips to nearly double her usual paycheck.

After her encounter with Lena she really couldn’t stop thinking about her. She’d see Lena everywhere whether her eyes were opened or closed. The worst moments were when her eyes were closed though. The amount of filthy dreams she’s had about this woman couldn’t even compare to a porn addict’s personal porn library. She’d think about all the ways she could take Lena if she had more time – against the wall, in the shower or bathtub, in the kitchen as they made breakfast together or against her giant window that looked over the city. Kara’s biggest regret that night had been to leave. She shouldn’t have opened her big fat mouth and should’ve stayed with Lena. But Kara didn’t want to be overbearing.

When she left that night she hadn’t thought that she’d ever see her again, but now here they were, with Kara nearly half out of her seat and Lena explaining some scientific research enthusiastically gesturing with her hands. _God those fingers of her look so good._ Kara couldn’t believe how thirsty she was being over some stranger she’d had sex with only one night.

Then again Lena couldn’t really be classified as a stranger. Kara had never before felt such a heavy connection with anyone before, not even Alex. Lena was everything she could’ve ever hoped for. That first night they’d met she looked so shy and small, unlike her confident presence currently on the stage. It had warmed Kara’s heart and she’d vowed then and there to give Lena the best night of her life. Then it was time to leave and Lena hadn’t tried to stop her. She had stood up and with her back turned against Lena as she picked up her clothes she’d worked hard to school her features into one of bright happiness.

Before she knew it the seminar had ended and Kara was too busy daydreaming to notice. _Good it’s over. Now I can go home and masturbate furiously to the thought of Lena Luthor’s fucking fingers and cleavage._ Of course, luck wasn’t on her side today. First she couldn’t ravage her precious and now Alex was talking about how they had to get in line to talk to Lena Luthor.

“Excuse me?” Kara nearly shouts in disbelief and sinks even further into her seat, not even paying attention to the Meerkat of a student in the front row.

“I said I need to talk to Miss Luthor, so get your butt in gear.” Alex repeats and tries to pull Kara up.

She is not ready for any of this…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright they're both idiots. 
> 
> There will be LOTS of mutual pining because of how dumb they are, but at least the smut will hopefully be good enough. 
> 
> Let me know what yous think! I have a flair for the dramatics, sue me!
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language so I'd like to apologize in advance for any mistakes I may have made or will make in the future.

“Alex, I don’t think it’s a good idea…” Kara doesn’t want to say that she’s panicking per se, but she’s really panicking. Even in her wildest dreams she hadn’t thought that this is how she’d meet Lena again, if she’d ever see her in the first place. Lena was the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company while she was just plain old Kara. “This is your thing, so you should be the one to meet her by herself,” Kara tries to reason with her sister, but she doesn’t seem to be listening.

“We’ll literally talk for a few minutes and then we’re getting the hell out of here. I don’t want to have to come back looking for you in this crowd.” Alex retorts back, still dragging Kara along with her.

Looking around Kara realizes that Alex has raised some valid points. The road to Lena seems to be a one way street only, a stairway to heaven if you will, her brain supplies helpfully, stupid earth songs and their tendency to stick in her mind for a lot longer than they should. Still what will she do when she meets Lena? Does she go in for a hug or a handshake? The persona she adopted during that one night with Lena is not who she is in her day to day life. It would feel strange being Kara Zor-El in the skin of Kara Danvers she thinks. Looking up she realizes that she doesn’t have much time to think about her reunion with Lena, because they’re already here.

The CEO is currently talking to an enthusiastic guy who Kara absently notes to be Meerkat guy, but she’s more focused on the polite smile on Lena’s face, on the way her milky white throat is exposed – that darn mole she’d spent a good while sucking on. Lena’s gentle, inviting scent that makes her feel weak. Not for the first time she feels like she’s much too queer for this. This isn’t what she should be focusing on really in fact what she _should_ be focusing on is that Alex is next in line, once Meerkat guy is done talking. Lena, damn her, doesn’t even give her the time to take a deep breath before she’s already turning around to fix her oh so green gaze on them. Kara closes her eyes then. Facing Lena again after all this time is as nerve-wracking as finding out that there’s only one order of potstickers left and ten people are in line before you, which to Kara is a really big deal.

“Evening, miss Luthor, I’d just like to start off by saying that I found your speech phenomenal.” Kara hears Alex talking but she herself has to open her eyes or even breathe really.

“Thank you,” Kara hears Lena respond to her sister a touch bashfully.

Kara hears them discussing and finalizing a meeting with her eyes still very much closed, but Lena hasn’t said a thing, hasn’t really acknowledged her. _Huh…_ it’s been quite a few minutes. Taking a deep breath she dares to open one eye and sees Lena is very much engaged in the conversation with Alex. But then Lena looks at her for a split second and she feels her heart in her throat, beating erratically. Lena smiles at her politely before turning to look at Alex again and _oh she doesn’t recognize me…_ On one hand she’s relieved that Lena won’t be revealing her secret any time soon but on the other hand she feels disappointed.

That night spent with Lena was everything to her. Lena’s not recognizing her now because what she’s wearing some glasses and sweaters now instead of a revealing dress? Kara knows she shouldn’t feel offended but damn it all she feels upset and angry and she doesn’t want to be here anymore. She truly felt a connection with Lena and it seems that it wasn’t the same for her. If it was then surely she could see past her ‘disguise’. Lena Luthor is supposed to be some world renowned genius. Are a pair of glasses and some sweaters truly enough to fool her? Kara looks straight at Lena bravery fueled by slight irritation. Lena must sense the intensity rolling off the blonde in waves because she does turn around again to make eye contact. But still nothing and with that confirmation Kara deflates.

For the remainder of the conversation Kara’s eyes are firmly fixed on her shoes. A deep frown permanently etched onto her face. Alex seems to have gotten what she wanted because Kara can hear the happiness bubbling in her sister’s voice. At least one Danvers was getting what they wanted. All throughout the car ride home Kara was quiet while Alex went on about how incredible Lena Luthor is. Kara wants to disagree and throw a fit like any petulant child would at not being granted attention, but at this point there’s no fight left in Kara.

\--

“Kar, do you have an envelope for me or something?” Alex has nearly torn their apartment apart looking for one.

Kara’s currently lying down on her bed aimlessly staring at the ceiling. Her encounter with Lena had only happened yesterday but it still very much sucked today and Kara’s fairly certain it was going to continue sucking tomorrow. In her daze she hadn’t even noticed Alex storming into her room and pulling her desk upside down in her quest to find an envelope.

“Aha, found one!” she hears Alex yell triumphantly and that’s when Kara catches herself.

Panicking she stands up and walks over to her sister, “Al, you can’t have that one.” She tries to pull it away from her grasp, but Alex pulls away quickly.

“Pleaseee, I don’t have time to go out and get a new one. Besides it’s not like you’re using it.” Alex rolls her eyes at Kara’s wide eyed pout.

“It’s mine, you can’t have it!” Normally Kara wouldn’t care, but this envelope is special to her. It was the same envelope Lena had given her with the money inside. Kara would feel embarrassed at having kept something this insignificant as a memento of her time spent with Lena, but she’s too busy trying to pry said memento away from her sister to care. “Give it back!”

Alex frowns at Kara as her eyes narrow into slits, “What’s so special about this envelope anyway?”

Sometimes Kara thinks her sister should go into law enforcement instead of pursuing a career in science, because there’s this look Alex gets which makes even the most tight-lipped person squeal their deepest, darkest secrets. Before she can even try to think up a feasible excuse Alex is opening the envelope and looking into it.

“Why do you have a bundle of cash in here…?” Alex asks thoroughly confused.

Okay so Kara used the money Lena gave her for food, obviously, but she didn’t want to use everything, she wanted to have something more significant than just an envelope to remember Lena by. “Uh – I – Uh…”

Alex is pulling the contents out, “I was saving money for your birthday!” Kara blurts out quickly. “Yeah and uh, that’s why you couldn’t have it…”

“That’s sweet of you but you know I don’t want anything as long as I get to spend the day with you.” Alex responds earnestly and Kara sort of feels bad for lying, but she vows to work twice as hard to make Alex’s birthday even better.

“I know but still I wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Fine,” Alex rolls her eyes fondly at Kara’s insistence before her ringing phone grabs her attention. Dropping the envelope in Kara’s hands she goes to pick up her phone.

Once Alex’s gone Kara breathes a sigh of relief before putting the money back into the envelope, but then she notices something which has her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. There’s a card stuffed into the envelope and when Kara finally manages to get a good look at it she gasps out loud and drops the envelope entirely. It’s a business card. Lena Luthor’s business card to be exact and with shaking hands she inspects the card properly and there scribbled in neat handwriting is what Kara assumes Lena’s personal cellphone number and ‘Call me’. Kara wants to fling herself into the sun for not noticing this before. She could’ve been in contact with Lena sooner. Lena really did care… and it just wasn’t her that felt s _omething_ between them. The smile that overtakes her features is enough to outshine the sun she wanted to previously fling herself into. _Oh no_ this means that Lena must’ve thought that _she_ was the one who didn’t think there was something happening between them and she feels dumb all over again.

This situation needs to be rectified as soon as possible. With a determined nod she picks up her cellphone and the card and walks out of the apartment. She’s not quite ready to have a conversation with Lena with her sister present. With a quick wave to her sister Kara walks as fast as humanly allowed to the nearest park where at least there will be some form of privacy.

\--

Lena’s neck deep in paperwork and she would take anything as distraction at this point, even an assassination attempt. Her prayers are answered soon enough in the form of her cellphone ringing. Lena frowns because not many people know her personal number. The ones who do work with her or are in jail and what’s even more perplexing is that it’s an unknown number. Normally she wouldn’t pick up but she’s just too tired and too bored, so why the hell not? “Luthor speaking,” she hears the chirping of birds and the rustling wind in the background, but no one is speaking.

She’s about to hang up when a sudden, “Hi,” is whispered back. Lena would recognize this voice anywhere. It had been haunting her dreams ever since that fateful night after all. In a courageous effort that had taken everything from her she had slipped her card into the envelope with the money when Kara had gone to the washroom. When weeks passed by and there was no call Lena had laughed at herself depreciatingly and it had affirmed what she already knew. Why would anyone as good as Kara be interested in talking to her? She had drowned herself in whiskey and twice as much work to get over her disappointment. With some luck she had hoped to get over Kara but of course that hadn’t worked in her favor so far.

“Hi…” she breathes back with her heart pounding and she can hear the blood rushing in her ears.

“Would you believe me if I told you, that I hadn’t noticed your card until earlier today?” Kara’s smooth voice sounds through her speakers and Lena is once again brought back to that night where it was this exact same voice that had ordered her to let go and come.

Taking a shuddering breath she tries to focus on Kara’s words instead, “I’d call bullshit.”

“Will you settle for calling me an idiot instead?” Kara’s chuckle does things to her and it has her crossing her legs. “I missed your voice…” Kara adds almost like it was a thought that got away from her and it makes Lena positively giddy.

“Just my voice?” she asks with a slight seductive purr to her tone.

There’s a pause and Lena bites her lower lip in worry, what if she had gone too far? She can hear rustling on the other end and wonders what Kara’s even doing, “I missed a lot of things about you. The way your legs wrapped around my waist. The way you felt clenching and pulsing around my fingers. The way you tasted on my tongue. The way you kept writhing and moaning underneath me, but I missed your voice the most, because the way you kept moaning my name and begging me to keep going still makes me so wet.”

 _Oh._ Lena’s throat feels dry seeing as all the moisture has fled south. Kara’s whispered words and that confident low hum in her voice has Lena uncrossing and crossing her legs once more before giving up entirely and just opting to rub her thighs together. She’s never felt like this about anyone before. Kara has the power to turn her on with just a few well-placed words and it’s just unfair. “I haven’t stopped thinking about that night either.” Lena decides to be upfront and lay her cards on the table. Honesty is important to her after all. She wants to pursue a relationship with Kara that she knows.

“We should meet up again and recreate that night,” Lena can hear Kara’s need as clear as day but the words themselves have her frowning. Kara wants to recreate that night. Meaning she just wants to fuck and be done with it. Then Kara’s occupation comes to mind. _Of course this is what she does for a living after all._ Lena can feel her chest starting to hurt from the reality of it all. Lena feels like an idiot for entertaining the idea of one day being girlfriends with Kara and maybe more. There was an instant connection that she so rarely feels with anyone even after years of prolonged contact. But Kara doesn’t seem to feel the same way. Lena can physically feel all the walls Kara had smashed to worm her way through her heart raising up once more.

\--

“Lena?” Kara asks when the woman doesn’t respond. Kara wants nothing more than to recreate that night with Lena. That magical night where they made love and then fell asleep in each other’s arms, but this time around it would go a lot differently. They’d have dinner first and talk about everything and nothing. Once they’d finish making love Kara would stay the night. Kara would want nothing more than to pursue a relationship with Lena.

“Yes,” Kara hears Lena finally speak up but there’s something in her tone that seems almost cold and clinical now. Like a business proposal and it makes her shiver unpleasantly. “The same amount will do, correct? Or would I have to pay extra for a second night?”

 _Oh._ Lena just wants to have sex and nothing more. Kara’s heart feels like it’s breaking into a million pieces. The beginnings of tears are starting to burn in her eyes, but she refuses to let them fall. This isn’t what she wants. She doesn’t just want to be someone who Lena fucks from time to time and then discards, but her need to be with Lena in whatever capacity is greater than her self-preservation. For Lena she’d gladly destroy her own pride if it meant being close to the women who had taken her breath away. With as much cheer as she can muster in her tone, “For you I’d gladly do it for free,”

“I’ve always been taught to pay for services rendered.” Kara hadn’t thought that her heart could break any further, but Lena’s clinical words had proved her wrong.

“We’ll work out the details after,” Kara manages to bring out. She wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible, because she doesn’t know if she can keep her tears at bay any longer.

“Very well, does tomorrow night work for you?”

“Done, same place?”

“Yes, I’ll see you then.”

\--

Lena’s head drops with a heavy thud. The pain doesn’t even begin to compare to the pain she currently feels in her chest. Taking a deep shuddering breath she composes herself once more. If this is what Kara wants then Lena would gladly give it to her, if it meant that she’d get to see the blonde once more. To catch even the smallest glimpse of Kara she’d gladly throw her heart at her feet and have her trample all over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes this is basically a Kara vs Supergirl relationship thing. The supergirl part will be the hot and heavy, raunchy sex parts and the Kara part will be the wholesome one where they hopefully steadily become friends, somehow. I don't know yet, I'm currently too sleepy to think! 
> 
> Hit me up on Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram @FixYoShiz, I promise I'm chill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is three parts filth and one part idiocy.(It's smut in case that wasn't clear!) 
> 
> I wrote two chapters for my two separate fics and writing this one first tainted the fluff I was going for with the other chapter lol
> 
> Let me know what yous think, your words will be greatly appreciated and will keep me motivated to write more of this!

Lena was pushed back the moment the door was opened. Normally she would panic but this wasn’t a normal situation by any stretch of imagination. Lena was most likely the only woman stupid enough to fall for a stranger and then enter a sort of strangers with benefits deal with them. What has her life come to? But all of those thoughts flee her mind the moment the door opens and she has more pressing matters to deal with, like Kara’s tongue that is silently asking her permission to enter her mouth, Kara’s strong arms groping along any stretch of skin they could get to, or Kara’s muscular thigh that was nudging in between her legs.

“Wow, I’ve never been greeted like this before,” Lena pants out the moment she pulls away from Kara’s inviting mouth to breathe, but it seems Kara has no need for trivial matters such as air, because she continues kissing and nipping along the column of her throat. “I missed you,” is all she mumbles against the tiny mole on her throat before she bites down, hard. The sensation paired with the words hitting her with hot puffs against her is enough to make her knees buckle. Luckily Kara’s arms are still circled around her waist to keep her upright. She hadn’t realized that her neck would be such a sensitive spot for her but then again every part of her body felt sensitive in Kara’s hands.

“God I missed this so much,” Kara nearly growls, unable to fathom how perfect this woman truly was and how much she’d just love to be as close to her as possible, but these stupid layers of clothing were in the way. Kara pushed Lena properly into the room, seeing as they were still just in the entrance of Lena’s apartment – Kara had kind of ambushed her the moment she’d seen her. It wasn’t the plan really but one look at Lena and Kara couldn’t help herself. As soon as they make it in Kara kicks the door closed and pushed Lena against the closed door and with great reluctance she pulls away. “Take it all off, now.” Kara orders in a tone that brooks no arguments, but Lena can hear the needy undertone in her voice and it drives Lena wild.

Lena looks at Kara with a defiant smirk on her face, knowing full well that she might be playing with fire but Lena has always been a risk taker and the risk she’d be taking by defying Kara could very well be worth the payoff. So Lena runs her fingers down over her shirt and fingers the top button of her shirt teasingly, not really in a hurry to unbutton it. Kara follows the movement entranced but she’s starting to get impatient, “I said now!”

Lena shivers from the authoritative tone but she doesn’t let it show, “Ask nicely and I might consider,” she answers still with an infuriating smirk on her face, but she does unbutton the top two buttons, just enough to tease Kara and leave her wanting more.

Kara’s mouth begins to water when all she sees is Lena’s perfect lily white skin on display. Lena isn’t wearing a bra and the thought of Lena purposely choosing not to wear a bra for their encounter has Kara wet and wanting, so she breaks down easily, “Please,” her voice cracks.

Lena is stunned for a moment. She hadn’t really expected Kara to break down and give in. This was usually a game to see who would give in first but the sheer want and need in Kara’s voice drives her crazier than Kara taking what she wants would’ve done. Never before had she been with anyone who had wanted her this much. It made her feel great on so many levels but this wasn’t the time to delve into her issues – she needed to feel Kara’s skin against hers as much as she needed air to breathe, “Come here,” she murmurs as she beckons Kara closer.

Once again their mouths connect, tongues battling one another, but this kiss is different, this kiss is raw passion but also filled with emotions neither is willing to address at least not at the moment. Kara gets to work on Lena’s shirt, not taking her time like Lena had and Lena starts unbuckling Kara’s belt and pulling her pants down frantically. Lena sighs in relief when she finally manages to find what she was looking for, Kara was so fucking wet and it was all for her. At the first glide of her fingers through Kara’s folds the both of them moan in delight. “Oh fuck Lena,” Kara bucks her hips towards Lena’s hand a bit too hard but Lena doesn’t care, this is what she’d been missing out on all this time. She had been deprived of Kara for so long and now that she has her she intends on taking as much as Kara can give her.

Kara’s trying her best to free Lena of her clothes but Lena’s skilled fingers aren’t really making it any easier on her. She buries her face in Lena’s neck when the brunette finally rubs along her clit, to muffle any embarrassing sounds she would be making, but Lena’s not having any of it, “I want to hear you Kara,” she whispers near Kara’s ears and the hot breath against her ear has her bucking harder. Lena’s voice does something to her, especially when she lowers it to a husky whisper just like she is now. “Please…” Kara pulls away from Lena’s neck and pushes her forehead against Lena’s instead when she hears her pleading.

“Fuck, don’t stop Lena,” Kara moans openly now when she feels Lena’s fingers making their way down to her entrance, “Yes, just like that, fuck you feel so good already,” Kara’s fingers run up along Lena’s body and tangle into her hair. She had long given up on trying to get her hands to make sense enough to remove Lena’s clothes properly, proper to human standards at least. “All this time I was apart from you I kept thinking about you.” Kara confesses and for a minute she’s afraid she has shared too much when Lena stops, but then Lena’s moaning and redoubling her efforts, finally, _finally,_ entering Kara and God it felt so good for the both of them.

“Kara, God, you feel so good around me,” Lena moans as she picks up the speed, “so wet, fuck.”

“It’s you, it’s all your fault,” Kara’s panting now, “Yes, yes, faster.”

The indirect praise makes Lena’s entire body tingle. It’s because of her that Kara’s this wet and it’s because of her that Kara’s about to come. Pride courses through her veins as she gives in to Kara’s demands. Moving faster now she brings her thumb back up to paints tight circles around Kara’s clit because as much as she enjoys being inside Kara, she’d enjoy having Kara come undone a lot more.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Kara pulls on Lena’s hair, pulling her head back in the process, “I’m so close, so close,” Kara’s rambling makes Lena forget all about the pain she’s feeling along her skull. Soon enough she’s pushing a third finger in and that seemed to Kara’s undoing. With a low groan Kara comes all over her hand, hips bucking wildly as she takes more and more.

Lena’s amazed at how much Kara’s spilling in her hands and she feels like she’s on top of the world. Making this woman in front of her come is the greatest achievement of Lena’s life and one she’ll cherish her entire lifetime, “Wow,” she whispers reverently.

Kara chuckles, slightly exhausted, which is a feat in and of itself seeing as she normally has stamina for days, but Lena was that good, “I should be saying that to you… wow…” Kara sighs as she places a few lazy kisses along Lena’s throat in appreciation. Lena’s moan reminds Kara of how the CEO hadn’t climaxed yet and that’s just unacceptable. “Your turn,” is all the warning Lena gets before Kara kicks off her pants and underwear the rest of the way off and grabbing ahold of the back of her thighs.

Lena yelps when she feels the ground give out beneath her and she clings tightly onto Kara, wrapping her legs around the blonde’s waist, “Don’t scare me like that!” she admonishes slightly, but feeling Kara’s strong shoulders beneath her palms is a nice enough bonus to make her forget about her fear of not having solid ground beneath her at all times.

“I didn’t know the big bad CEO of L-Corp was afraid of heights,” Kara teases with a laugh as she walks along with Lena effortlessly.

“Hey! I’m not afraid of heights!” Lena responds like a petulant child, because Luthors aren’t afraid of anything. “I’m just… I feel like you’ll drop me,” she settles for. Lena knows that it’s physically impossible for that to happen since Kara seemed so fit, but she had to come up with something.

“I won’t ever let you fall, I promise,” Kara looks at Lena a touch seriously and this feels like more than just about carrying her and it has Lena leaning down to kiss Kara thoroughly. “Mm if you don’t stop that we won’t even make it into to the bedroom,” Kara moans into the kiss.

“But I want you now,” Lena’s slight whine is enough to make Kara stagger, but she holds on tighter and carries Lena towards the nearest flat surface with renewed interest. The nearest flat surface ends up being the kitchen counter. Which delights Kara being that she loves food and it’s perfect because she is about to eat Lena out like her life depends on it.

Kara makes quick work of Lena’s clothes, this time without distractions the job seems to go smoothly. Before Lena can pull Kara in for a kiss the blonde is kneeling down in front of Lena’s spread legs, “Oh fuck,” Lena’s already moaning in anticipation and she spreads her legs as wide as she could, inviting Kara in.

“Ra – Jesus Lena, you’re so wet,” Kara groans when she comes face to face with Lena’s glistening folds. “Gods every time I used to masturbate I used to think about you, being buried knuckle deep into your cunt and having my face in between your thighs, making you come all over my face,” Lena doesn’t know whether it was Kara’s explicit explanation of her fantasies or if it was the crude language Kara used, but she could already feel her inner walls clenching around nothing.

“Fuck, Kara, please put that mouth of yours to better use,” Lena moans as she tries to shift forward, towards Kara’s face.

Kara smiles goofily, “As you wish Princess,” before bowing her head forward deeply towards her like a humble servant and Lena has to roll her eyes. And she’s about to tease Kara but she doesn’t get the chance to when the blonde dives straight in. All she could do in the moment was moan and grab ahold of the blonde curls in front of her. Kara eats Lena out with gusto, like she’s a starved woman and Lena is the last meal on earth.

“Oh, oh, oh God,” Lena is nearly squealing when Kara’s tongue flickers around her clit relentlessly. Lena had already been on edge from earlier, but this would be over embarrassingly quick if Kara kept going like that. Lena had abandoned all shame and had started effectively riding Kara’s face now and she was getting encouraged by Kara’s grateful moans.

Kara looks up from between Lena’s legs and the sight is enough to take her breath away. Lena’s face screwed shut in pleasure, her one hand buried in her hair, tugging along rhythmically and the other playing with her chest. This woman was a vision indeed and Kara could spend her entire life in between this woman’s legs if it meant that she could coax out noises like this from Lena.

“Yesssss,” Lena keens when she feels Kara’s fingers circling her entrance. She saw stars the moment Kara sucked her clit into her mouth but by God she could see the universe when she felt the blonde’s fingers and she wasn’t even inside yet, “More, more, more, please,” this wait, even though it was seconds, was killing her.

Kara obliged happily and wasted no time in thrusting two fingers in. Usually Kara would be gentle, but Lena had been sopping wet and she was pulling along her head with such need it almost hurt. She wanted Lena to come so bad, she wanted to taste her. This is what she had been missing out on all this time. She curls her fingers upwards trying to find that one spot deep within Lena that she knows would drive the woman crazy.

Lena’s eyes fly open the moment she feels Kara’s fingers curling up. Looking down she makes eye contact with Kara and the intensity burning in the blonde’s eyes along with all these different sensations is enough to make Lena dive head first over the cliff and come hard. With a keening moan and Kara’s name on her lips she comes and comes and Kara’s there to lap it all up, like a woman starved.

“More, give me one more, Lena. I want, no _need_ you to come more,” Kara pants when she releases Lena’s clit from her mouth, but Lena’s shaking her head no. Kara had eaten the soul out of her and she doesn’t think she’ll be able to go any time soon.

Kara was determined though and within a few seconds she had buried her face in between Lena’s thighs again. This time she shoved her tongue inside her entrance and started wiggling her tongue so fast it could be seen as inhuman which it kind of was, but Lena was too far gone to notice, “Oh shit, that, oh God,” Lena could barely form words. None of her sex toys could compare to the speed with which Kara was moving inside her. She would question what the hell that was but her mind was blanking out and soon enough, much too soon, Lena’s coming undone once more.

Kara keeps the relentless pace going, but having Lena’s twitching cunt around her tongue and hearing her moaning and trashing about above her is enough to make Kara wet again, so she sneaks one of her hands down to her own core and starts rubbing one out in time with Lena’s moans.

Not long after Lena’s coming again and she wants to beg Kara to stop, but this feels much too good. Eventually though she whimpers when she feels oversensitive and luckily Kara does stop this time around. Lena feels numb from the waist down and she can barely register Kara licking her clean, “You taste so good, Lena,” Kara compliments her but Lena feels too woozy to respond.

Kara smiles at Lena before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. This time Lena doesn’t complain, in fact she doesn’t even say a thing when Kara cleans her up with a cloth, most likely because she had fallen asleep. Kara feels pride coursing through her because she had literally fucked Lena unconscious. Unfortunately she couldn’t stay and she’s not sure if she should stay, because as wonderful as this had all been, Kara had to remind herself that this was only a transaction to Lena. And she doesn’t think she could face Lena and accept the money like it meant nothing to her, so with a deep sigh and gentle kiss to Lena’s forehead, Kara tucks her into bed and makes to leave.

\--

The next morning when Lena wakes up she feels deliciously sore. It reminds her of the wonderful night she’d spent with Kara. Speaking of the blonde she wonders where she could be. Lena would love to repeat last night, maybe in the shower or anywhere Kara wanted. With a slight wince she stands up and walks around her apartment calling out to Kara, but there was no answer. Her clothes were gone as well. Just like that the radiant smile slips off her face. Of course this had all been nothing more than a business deal for Kara. She hadn’t wanted her, but her money. Her heart sinks at the thought and she has to fortify her defenses in order not to cry. Lena could physically feel the walls erecting around her heart. If this is what Kara wanted then this is what she would get. A no strings attached business transaction.

\--

Kara felt like shit this morning. Last night with Lena had been one of the best nights of her life, but she had to make her poor heart understand that Lena didn’t want her like that. She knew what she was getting herself into from the very beginning, but it still hurt nonetheless. But she couldn’t let herself dwell on any of this. If keeping Lena around meant that she had to crush her feelings then so be it.

For now Kara had to go hand something over to Alex at her new work which Kara knows is L-Corp, but she doesn’t want to dwell on the fact that she kind of slept with Alex’s boss, on multiple occasions and that it would probably be happening frequently.

Walking up to L-Corp Kara felt suddenly nervous. _It’s just me delivering Alex’s lunch and that’s it. It’s not like Lena will be there. Alex is only working here in Lena’s lab, no big deal. Lena’s much too busy doing awesome shit like running the company to be around where Alex was._ She gives herself a pep talk before taking a deep breath and soldiering on.

The security guard had been nice enough to let her in. Alex had already given him a heads up that she was arriving so it wasn’t much of a problem. On her way down to the labs Kara saw so many people working busily on their own little projects and Kara was amazed at how everything seemed to be running so smoothly. Lena must be amazing at what she does. Finally she makes it down to the labs and spots her sister immediately. “Special delivery for the world’s greatest sister,” Kara announces her presence with a bright smile on her face. Lena wasn’t around meaning she was safe.

“Oh, Kar! Thank you so much! I was too busy working on my new project and I didn’t want to step away from it,” Alex explains as she grabs ahold of the bag of food gratefully.

“No biggie, I understand how great this new opportunity must be for you.” Alex really loved science and tinkering with things, so this would be a great place for her to hone her abilities and to do what she enjoyed.

“You have no idea. Lena is such a wonderful boss and she gives me so much freedom to do my research,” Kara notes to usage of first name and frowns slightly in confusion. She is about to ask her about it when Alex speaks up again, “Speaking of which, I kind of might have spoken about you to her and well…” Kara feels her heart beating wildly in her chest and her eyes widen dramatically as panic seeps through her entire being, “She wants to see you.”

 _Fuck._ All sorts of theories start floating around her head. Does she know who she is? Is she going to talk about what they’ve been doing in the privacy of Lena’s apartment? Alex what the hell have you done?! “I – I don’t think I can…” Kara stutters to find something to say. This is not how she wants to deal with any of this in fact she doesn’t ever want to deal with any of this.

“It won’t be long, just a few minutes, I promise!” and before she can protest any further she can hear Lena’s heartbeat coming down into the labs. Of course she’s memorized her heartbeat. From when it was beating wildly in the midst of their passionate coupling to when it was beating slowly and steadily in her sleep. _Oh no._ This is not how she pictured her day going when she woke up this morning. With nowhere left to go Kara could only wait for what was about to come and she knows it wouldn’t be pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever does Lena want to speak to Kara about?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will their stupidity know no bounds?! Poor Alex caught in the middle of this all. Even I think this is past the point of idiotic(And I'm the most idiotic person I know when it comes to social cues so I would know) 
> 
> Alright so Happy Mother's Day or belated in case you read this the day(s) after. Next fic I'll be updating is House of L, a heads up in case some of the people from there are reading this as well.
> 
> Let me know what yous think and thank you kindly for your awesome words and appreciation for my filthy mind and soul.
> 
> Also in case I forgot to mention English is not my first language so forgive me in case there are any mistakes!

“Hey Lena, this is the sister I spoke to you about!” Alex announces excitedly and Kara tries but fails to hide properly behind her sister. _Thanks a lot Alex._ Lena’s smiling at her but Kara’s doing everything within her power to avoid making eye contact. She’s going to try to stall as long as she can. The one thing more embarrassing than Lena figuring out who she is… is Lena figuring out who she is in front of Alex.

“Uh, hi…” she waves shyly as she ducks her head, trying to make her voice sound as meek as possible.

Lena frowns at the blonde before clearing her throat, “Right, yes, but I think this conversation is best had in the privacy of my office?” _Well at least she’s not going to expose me in front of Alex._ Kara breathes a small sigh of relief before nodding weakly. This is coming to a close and no matter how much she struggles, Lena was bound to find out at some point, so she’s just going to go through with this as quickly as possible. Rip it off like a band aid.

Lena bids Alex farewell after she hands some of the research files over to the woman. Lena’s already halfway through the door when Alex notices that Kara has barely moved from her spot. She nudges her slightly harshly to get her butt in gear and with a start Kara stumbles forward and grins sheepishly back at Alex before getting a move on.

Alex looks on confused. She’s never seen Kara acts like this around anyone, not since she first landed into her life and everything around her was new and overwhelming. Alex makes a mental note to grill Kara about her strange behavior later. There must be something Kara’s hiding that may or may not be related to Lena. For now she bids Kara a farewell and goes back to work on her project, lunch already forgotten.

\--

All throughout the elevator ride up Kara had to hold onto the railing to keep her somewhat grounded. No matter how many times she goes through this it still seems to haunt her. She knows Lena is staring at her from the corner of her eyes, but Kara’s mind is too preoccupied with trying to breathe through her nose to pay her any mind. One way or another once they get into Lena’s office things are going to change so it’s pointless to worry about any of it now.  

“I hadn’t realized you were claustrophobic, I’m truly sorry for putting you through that,” Lena apologizes sincerely once they make it to her office. The blonde seemed to be concentrating on something and she didn’t want to put her off focus by intervening. Luckily they had made it without much incident. “Please, sit down.”

Kara was looking around Lena’s office with great interest. This screams Lena, perfect and pure, though Kara would’ve hoped for a more comfortable seating arrangement. Maybe she should ask Alex to tell Lena that she should get herself a comfortable couch, seeing as the two seemed to be on first name basis now. The thought sort of, might have, probably, most likely, definitely irked her, but just a tiny bit. It’s not like Lena was hers to possess but it just felt unfair that Alex could talk to Lena as herself, get close to Lena as Alex and not as some alter ego. Then again Lena had specifically called her up to her office to talk to her, so the cat must be out of the bag. Maybe Alex mentioned her name and Lena went from there. Lena was an intelligent woman after all and a pair of glasses and sweaters wouldn’t fool her, especially not after they’d slept together twice now.

Taking a deep breath Kara nods at Lena’s offer to sit and takes a seat. She’s not exactly sure if she should be looking at Lena or away from her. A part of her wants this to be over as soon as possible and see where they take it from there. Then a bigger part of her didn’t want Lena to call her out on it, she didn’t want to lose Lena, especially since the woman didn’t even care about her in that way. It was all about sex.

“Right, Miss Danvers,” Lena begins and Kara flinches slightly at the professionalism. “I’ve heard quite some things about you from your sister.” Kara continues glaring at her lap, trying to get her heart rate under control. This was it. “Now your sister mentioned that you were in need of work and I’m in need of an assistant.”

Kara’s soul must’ve left her body at Lena’s words and she can’t help blurting out, “Wait what?”

Lena’s slightly taken aback by the sudden outburst. The woman had been quiet this entire time but now she was looking up at her with a wild look on her face. “I… Uh, as I was saying, I’ve heard a lot from your sister and she said you were in need of work and I’m in need of an assistant. Alex is very hard-working and so I thought I’d give you a chance and interview you.” Lena explains before frowning when the woman’s eyes widen even further. “Am I missing something?”

Kara seems to catch herself at Lena’s question. _Is she really as smart as people say she is?_ It was beyond baffling to Kara that this woman still couldn’t recognize her, she’d seen her naked for fuck’s sake, how was this even possible? “I… what did Alex tell you about me exactly?” she couldn’t just come out and ask an obvious question like if she really didn’t recognize her or if she didn’t know her.

Lena continues frowning at the strange behavior but answers nonetheless, “Just that you’re a college student aspiring to become a reporter. I assume communication skills, meticulous record keeping and following instructions to the letter are part of your skillset as a journalism student?”

 _Unbelievable._ Kara tones down the dumbfounded expression and clears her throat, “I, yes, you’re correct. I hadn’t realized that this was an impromptu interview when I heard you wanted to speak to me.”

“What did you think I was after?” Lena asks amused.

 _That we were about to talk about our sexcapades, but you’re a lot more dense than I realized._ “I thought that maybe I was in trouble.” Kara chuckles. Finally allowing herself a moment to relax a little. It was sort of the truth.

“Why have you done something that requires you to be punished?” Lena’s tone drops an octave lower as she crosses her legs. At Kara’s stunned reaction Lena catches herself as well. _What the hell was that?!_ She’d just flirted with this woman without even realizing it. There was just something about her but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. “I’m sorry, that was… wildly inappropriate. Let’s start over.” Lena changes the subject. She had a lot on her plate already and a sexual harassment lawsuit isn’t something she’d like to deal with right now.

Recovering from her slight shock Kara clears her throat, more than happy to change the subject, because getting horny right now wouldn’t be a good idea. Not that her mind and her body were on the same page to begin with. Her body was screaming at her to bend Lena over her desk and take her but that wouldn’t be professional. “Sure!” she exclaims a little too excitedly as she tries to get those thoughts out of her mind, “I’m Karrr…” _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._ Lena’s eyes widened for a second before she schooled her features into a neutral expression once more, _“_ la Danvers. Mhm, that’s me, good ole Karla Danvers…” Kara chuckles nervously as she tries not to throw up at her own words. She just continues to make this simple situation even worse every time she opens her mouth, “But you can call me Kar, everyone does,” she adds a touch desperately. This whole situation is ridiculous already and she’s not making matters any better, she should just stop talking.

Lena stares at the strange blonde – _Karla…? –_ in front of her in stunned silence. How does she exactly go about this? This woman and Alex are nothing alike. Where Alex is so cool and collected under any situation, this woman is… _odd_ to put it mildly. Are they even related? Still there’s just something about this woman that gives her a good feeling and Lena has a feeling that there’s more to this woman than her strangeness. Lena could use a bit of unpredictability in her life any way, “I… right, Kar… shall we go ahead with the interview then?”

 _Oh my God she actually bought it!?_ Kara had started sweating bullets when Lena had just stared at her in disbelief, but Lena hadn’t shown any indication of recognition, so she’d take this small mercy and run with it, “Of course.” She nods vehemently. She just needs to get through this interview and decline Lena’s offer. That way she’ll minimize the risk of getting exposed.

\--

“Alex I slept with Lena.”

Alex’s entire being jerks in Kara’s direction, eyes wide she stares at Kara who is still standing at the door and she hasn’t quite managed to pick up her jaw from the ground to ask if this was some kind of joke.

“Alex, please say something.” Kara asks nervously. She hadn’t exactly meant to blurt it out as soon as she stepped into their apartment but she just couldn’t keep it to herself and she wanted to avoid an uncomfortable interrogation by Alex later at all costs. Ripping it off like a band aid seemed to be her motto of the day. When she notices Alex just blink at her slowly and otherwise not moving at all she fears that she might have broken her sister. Kara starts pacing around in front of Alex because fidgeting with her fingers wasn’t helping calm things down for her.

“I… you… w – what… I sent you there to talk your way into a job, not talk your way into her pants!?” Alex seems to finally catch her bearings long enough to bristle at Kara. “What were you thinking?!”

“That’s not how it went down!” Kara protests defensively.

“Well clearly someone _went down_ on someone Kara.” Alex stares pointedly at Kara.

Kara looks back confused before finally understanding, “I didn’t go down on her! Well I did and it was great, it was like the best thing I’ve ever tasted but that’s not what I meant.” Kara nods speaking the truth.

Alex gags on nothing but air as she visibly shudders in repulsion, “TMI Kara, I didn’t need to know about what a snack Lena is! If that’s not what you meant then please enlighten me!” Alex waves her hands in front of in desperation.

Kara takes a deep breath. “I was working as an escort when I met Lena and we slept together. There was this instant connection between us but of course Lena hired me for sex and after she paid me I left. A few weeks later I find out that I missed her card and I called her and we met up again and we had sex and it was great but for some stupid reason she doesn’t recognize me.” Kara releases her breath and looks up hopefully at Alex.

“You were an escort?!” Alex asks horrified.

“That’s not the point here Alex but yes, Lena was like my one and only client.” Kara answers impatiently. “What do I do now?!”  

“Well obviously you can’t work for her… and…”

“About that…” Kara looks at Alex sheepishly. “I was staring at her…” Kara gestures towards her front area, “Anyway she caught me off guard and before I knew it I was agreeing along to a job. I start on Monday bright and early!” she tries to inject some cheer into her words when she notices Alex clutching onto her chest in visible pain. “Say something please…”

“I think I need alcohol. There are just so many things to worry about right now and I don’t even know where to begin.” Alex gasps out suddenly feeling out of breath. Walking over to the kitchen she starts looking for something to drink. Sadly she only finds a juice box but she needs anything she can get her hands on to make her hands do something other than try to strangle Kara.

Kara winces before understanding dawns on her, “Oh Alex, don’t worry she doesn’t know about me being an alien.” Kara states proudly.

Alex crushes the box of juice in her hand, “Well I wasn’t even thinking about that but now I am!” Alex screeches as she whirls around to stare at Kara in agony. She doesn’t even notice the juice that is leaking from her hands and has splashed all over the ground.

“Well like I said, don’t worry about it. I mean there was this one time I wiggled my tongue at super speed but she was too far gone to notice?” It comes out as more of a question than a statement. Kara moves along to clean up the mess.

“YOU WHAT?!” Alex yells in disbelief. On a side note she adds, “Wait you can do that?” When she notices Kara about to open her mouth to no doubt explain the whole ordeal her entire face twists in disgust, “Wait don’t tell me, that’s not even the point. Kara what were you thinking?! You just couldn’t keep it in your pants could you?!”

Kara frowns in confusion, “Well we haven’t used a strap on yet, so it wasn’t in my pants…”

“IT’S A FIGURE OF SPEECH PLEASE STOP TRAUMATIZING ME!” Alex’s reached her limits and she might just burst into tears at this point.

“I’m sorry.” Kara is genuinely apologetic. Earth slang isn’t that easy to understand sometimes. “Please help me.” Kara pleads with her with giant puppy dog eyes. She smiles triumphantly when Alex heaves a big sigh and moves to sit down on the couch.

“Okay, let’s look at the facts. You just said that Lena doesn’t recognize you, how?” Alex asks genuinely perplexed.

Kara moves to sit down as well, “Well as her sexual friend she knows my name is Kara.” Alex has to scrunch her forehead up to keep the impending headache at bay for a little while longer. Her entire face twitches at Kara’s words but she’s not going to allow herself to comment on any of this. “But as her now personal assistant she knows me as Karla.” Kara finishes with a wide grin on her face. If she was a puppy her tail would be wagging right about now.

“Oh. My. God, she’s an idiot.” Alex smiles at Kara, clearly in a lot of pain, so it comes out as more of a wince. “You’re both idiots and I just can’t right now.” Alex gestures at the air between them before getting up to start looking for the alcohol. This entire situation is so cringe worthy and she needs to escape.

“Well what do I do about this?!” Kara asks desperately as she follows Alex into the kitchen.

“Well what do you want me to do about it Karla?” Alex asks sarcastically. “You dug yourself into this mess, so get yourself out of it.” Alex looks at her like it’s the obvious conclusion.

“You have to help me keep my cover as… Karla…” even she balks at the mention of her fake name. “You have to call me sis or Kar around her from now on.”

Alex looks at Kara for a moment. Really looks at her and wonders if she wasn’t dropped on her head in her childhood. Alex doesn’t even dignify that with an answer. She just needs her alcohol already. This is the kind of dumb fuck shit that belongs in an episode of Keeping Up With the Kardashian’s, only this time it would be Keeping Up With the Idiots. This is the dumbest thing she’s heard since well ever.

“Oh come on Alex, it’s supposed to be bros before hoes, right?!” Kara tries once again.

“Okay first of all, where did you even learn about that and in this case you’re kind of the hoe.” Alex says in a matter of fact tone nodding her head in Kara’s direction.

“Well I couldn’t very well say sisters before misters. Lena’s private parts are thankfully feminine.” Kara nods as she makes a very important and valid point.

“WHERE IS THE GOD DAMN ALCOHOL WHEN YOU NEED IT!?” But this time instead of just drinking it she might just pour some in both her ears in the hopes of washing Kara’s words away. “I am absolutely not helping you lie to my boss.” Alex responds finally. “Oh God you’ve slept with my boss.” The sudden epiphany makes her search for the alcohol even quicker. “Oh. God, you’ve slept with _your_ boss.”

Kara grabs ahold of Alex’s shoulders and pulls at her until she’s staring right at her. Readying her weapons she fires off the wickedest puppy dog eyes paired with the deadliest pout in existence, “Lena is incredible and there is so much going on between us and it’s messy but I want to figure this out somehow because I just feel this genuine connection with her. I promise I’ll tell her but I’m not ready to do so yet. I just don’t want to lose her, especially not at this stage of our relationship, professional or otherwise.” Kara finishes sincerely.

Alex’s expression softens immediately, “You know that the longer you wait to tell her, the harder it will be to come forward with the truth.”

Kara knows that what Alex is saying is true but it’s terrifying to her all the same. Finding someone and having that instant connection with them is rare. The fact that this connection is built on half-truths isn’t lost on her but she wants to explore this on her own messed up terms. Her relationship with Lena is uncertain and in some sort of twisted way this just might be the chance she needs to find out if there could be something more between the two of them. “I know,” she whispers softly with a sigh.

“Ugh, fine.” Alex groans at being this weak for her sister’s antics, “This is going to blow up one way or another and I don’t know if I can witness any of that.”

Kara thanks Alex profusely and feels excited at having her sister in her corner. She’ll just work for Lena and cut her connection with her as Kara the person she has sex with. Once she gets close to her as Kar…la the assistant she’ll come clean about it all and they can go from there on. _No more sex with Lena, Kara._ She makes herself promise.

\--

**(22:35) Lena: I forgot to give you the payment for our last session.**

It hurts slightly when she reads Lena’s text. She had somehow hoped that it wouldn’t get to this. This is why she left before Lena could wake up. She goes to respond and tell her that they can’t keep doing this anymore when another incoming text stops her in her tracks.

**(22:37) Lena: I wanted to make it up to you, so I did a little shopping. [attachment.jpg]**

Kara’s heart shoots up into her throat at the attached picture. Lena’s lying down in bed in a pair of the most sinful pieces of lingerie Kara has ever seen, red lace that leaves nothing to the imagination. Lena’s entire face isn’t showing, just the lower part with her biting her lip, but it’s enough to make Kara impossibly wet. Her hair is fanned around her in loose waves and Kara’s fingers twitch, wanting to run her hands through those silky locks of her lover. Kara’s gripping onto her phone so hard she’s afraid she’s going to end up grinding it into dust. She swallows dryly a few times. _Fuck._ It looks like her plan to not sleep with Lena is not going to work out after all. With shaky hands she dials Lena’s number.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I vow to TRY to write the steamiest phone sex I can manage and maybe some more. 
> 
> Also don't hesitate to talk to me, I enjoy making new friends always!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited phone sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, 
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted in some time. I was too busy finishing up AC Odyssey and replaying all the Borderlands games(in anticipation for the third one!), but I'm back and I come bearing gifts in the form of smut. 
> 
> As always your kind words inspire me and they make my day, so don't hesitate to let me know what you think, even if it's criticism(granted it'd have to be constructive, because haters aren't cool). 
> 
> Thank you guys for your time and I hope you like it!

Lena doesn’t know what possessed her to send such a risqué text message in the first place. It wasn’t like her to do something of this magnitude. When she had found her bed and apartment empty after Kara’s visit she had vowed not to let this get to her but then again nothing goes according to plan when Kara’s involved. The entire day she had thought about the blonde and about the things they got up to and it made her entire body tingle at the thought of it all. Still she couldn’t just allow herself to fall back into the arms of the woman who clearly didn’t want her.

But then she noticed the envelope with Kara’s money still on the table and it gave her an excuse that didn’t make her seem so desperate for the blonde – which she was if she were being honest with herself, but nobody’s got time for that – so she mustered whatever courage she could find and splurged a little. All the while she bought the lingerie she kept thinking about how this was so not her. Acting like horny teenagers in love isn’t something a woman of her stature should do but it’s like Kara just brings it out of her. Kara makes her want to forget about work, about crushing expectations and failures and to just be _Lena_. That was perhaps one of the reasons why she was drawn to the woman. Being handed the opportunity to just be herself was both terrifying and exhilarating.

Still it made her do stupid things like buy lingerie and basically send nudes to a stranger she occasionally fucked. What had her life come to? Sending that text took nerves of adamantine – because steel just didn’t grasp the severity of the situation properly enough – and when minutes went by without a reply she felt frustrated with herself for putting herself through this humiliating ordeal. But then her phone started ringing and her heart was delighted to see it was Kara but then it also started beating wildly in her chest when she noticed it was a phone call and not a text. Should she pick up or let it ring and pretend to have fallen asleep? No that would be stupid because she clearly sent pictures of herself just a few minutes with certain intentions that didn’t involve sleep.

The nervousness gripping her body was palpable. It felt like a million butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. With a deep breath and shaky hands she accepts because Lena Luthor doesn’t back down from a challenge, _“Lena…”_ she hears on the other end and it’s like all the tension just drops off her entire body and the butterflies flutter for a different reason. Kara’s voice is so hoarse with need and it’s enough to make her wet. _“Lena, fuck that was so fucking hot,”_ she hears and there are no more doubts left. Kara really does want her.

“Yeah?” she asks stupidly and she has to curse herself for sounding like a horny teenage boy. _Get yourself together Luthor._ “I bought it just for you,” she whispers huskily and she’s pleased to hear Kara’s groan.

_“Lena, you’re killing me. I wish I could’ve been there in person. God, the things I would do to you,”_

And this is it. Lena’s never really had phone sex, in fact her telephone lines are strictly for business, but Kara makes her want to step out of her comfort zone and explore new and amazing things. Sex with Kara is amazing, so surely phone sex couldn’t be any different, “And what would you do to me Kara?” she knows the answer to some degree but she lives for the filthy words that come out of Kara’s mouth. She starts fingering the straps of her bra in anticipation.

 _“I would love nothing more than to worship every inch of your skin like you deserve but I’m not sure I’d be patient enough to do so because Ra - God seeing you like that is driving me crazy.”_ This isn’t what Lena was expecting. No one’s ever seen her worthy enough for praise, let alone worship and her breath catches in her throat because Kara makes her feel a lot more than just lust, which is why it hurts even more that Kara doesn’t like her romantically but Lena quickly sets those depressing thoughts out of her mind. “What if I don’t want you to be patient? What if I want you to just ravage me?” Lena manages to even surprise herself with her bold statements. It’s not that she doesn’t enjoy dirty talking it’s just that she’s never really felt an urge to do so, until now. Yet another thing Kara makes her comfortable enough to do. “Please Kara I’m already so wet for you.” Her free hand starts drifting down her stomach, skating along her the waistband of her panties gently.  

\--

 _“Please Kara I’m already so wet for you.”_ Kara has heard many things in her life but Lena’s pleas are just about her favorite things in the world. “Touch yourself for me, baby,” she whispers hoarsely. For a minute there she panics because she just used a term of endearment and what if Lena wasn’t into that? Having to backtrack and apologize would be so embarrassing but luckily Lena’s moaning and not reprimanding her, so she grows bolder, “When I’m with you I can’t stop wanting to touch you and when I’m away from you I can’t stop thinking about touching you. Your chest, your stomach, your thighs, your ass, your cunt, everything about you turns me on so much Lena.” If anyone of her friends could hear her right now they just might faint. She’s usually the sweet and shy kind around people, especially as Kara Danvers, but the thought of having Lena in every way drives her insane. Lena on her back, Lena on her knees, Lena on top of her, Lena bent over, Lena, Lena, just Lena. If it were up to Kara she’d never leave her alone and would turn heaven and earth upside down for her if the woman so much as thought it, which is why it hurt even more to think that Lena didn’t want her romantically.

 _“Kara,”_ Lena moans and it sends a shot of arousal to every nerve ending in her body. This goddess of a woman is moaning her name. Kara removes all her clothes using her super speed because she couldn’t bear to be away from the phone and by extension Lena’s voice for even a second. _“Kara, please, I want you so bad. I’m so wet and I need you. Your hands, your mouth, I need you all over me, in me.”_ Lena would be the death of her. If she could she would fly over to Lena’s and be buried knuckle deep within Lena’s warmth in under a minute, but she couldn’t, not yet at least. So she settles for listening to Lena whimpering and if she focuses her hearing enough she can hear Lena’s fingers circling along her clit.

\--

Lena is having a difficult time focusing. Even without Kara physically here, her presence, her voice, is more than enough to make her hot and bothered. She was touching herself as per Kara’s instructions but her fingers would never be good enough, not as good as Kara’s would be, _“God baby, I want to suck and bite every inch of your skin. Mark you and make you mine. Especially your breasts, fuck every time I see you I can’t stop staring at your chest, the softness in my hands when I grope your chest or the stiffness of your nipples in my mouth as I swirl my tongue around them.”_ Her other hand drops the phone next to her head and flies to her still clothed breasts at Kara’s words. Kneading them in her hand as Kara whispers filthy things into her ears. Her other hand that had been painting steady circles around her clit had picked up the pace.

“Oh, oh, God, Kara, so good, it feels so good.” Lena has to screw her eyes shut from the intense pleasure that’s been steadily building up from the moment she heard Kara’s voice. _“You’re doing great Lena. I’m touching myself too, hearing you moaning and writhing is making me impossibly wet.”_ Lena wasn’t really aware of the fact that validation from someone who awakened such deep feelings within you could be such a turn on, but fuck it felt great whenever Kara praised her. That along with the knowledge that Kara too was touching herself made her hips nearly fly off the bed as she dipped her fingers down and into herself.

\--

Kara couldn’t help herself. She thought she just might combust if she didn’t touch herself. The noise Lena was making was more than making up for the lack of her presence and as if that wasn’t enough, Kara could now hear the slick noises as Lena pumped her fingers furiously into herself. “You’re doing so good, I’m so close, so, so close.” She pants out as she herself starts rubbing her clit in earnest. “I want you to come for me Lena.”

 _“Together, please, let’s come together. I want, need, you to come with me, please,”_ and Kara couldn’t find it in herself to refuse her pleas and so she lets go. She’s never really been one to come so much or so hard before, not with anyone else at least and she always thought that it was her body’s fault for being figuratively made from steel, but everything’s changed ever since Lena came into her life. Even the thought of Lena is enough to send her over the edge and into a toe curling orgasm.

\--

Lena’s body felt like it was made of jelly now that her orgasm had tapered off. Still her body saw fit to spasm from time to time. Self-pleasure had never been quite this… pleasurable before, “I came so hard,” she can’t help but moan appreciatively. She was a mess there was no doubt about it. Her hair was all tangled up, her bra was half on, half off, her panties were ruined beyond recognition and she doubts she’d ever be able to use them again. She was a mess but she couldn’t be any happier, except for maybe having Kara actually physically present to hold her and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. _“Me too, I don’t think I’ve ever had such an intense orgasm before.”_ Kara sighs happily and it makes Lena’s heart soar because in a way she’s the reason behind Kara’s intense orgasm. Still, “So you’re saying the previous times we’ve had sex weren’t good enough for you?” she couldn’t help but tease Kara. She smirks when she hears Kara start panicking. It still baffled her how the blonde could go from extremely sexy and confident one minute to a rambling mess the next. It made all sorts of feelings well up in her heart.

\--

 _Oh shit._ Kara sits up abruptly, eyes flying open wide in panic, “No, no, that’s not what I meant, I wasn’t, that was… I mean it was good, I mean great, it was so mind-blowingly, they were the best orgasms on all of the planets, I promise.” She’d know, because she’s been to a dozen of them. Still Lena’s quiet and she herself is spiraling into despair and is about to rant some more when she hears Lena bursting into loud, unrestrained laughter, “LENA!” she reprimands in exasperation but it only seems to make her laugh harder.

 _“I’m sorry, I just had to. I didn’t know it’d get me results like these though. It’s cute.”_ Lena’s quiet confession makes her heart swell and she’s not upset anymore, not that she was in the first place, because she treasures Lena’s laughter more than anything. _“Though I will say I now feel the need to prove myself and give you even more intense orgasms the next time we meet up.”_ The sultry note in Lena’s voice is enough to grind her thoughts to a halt.

“Just say when and I’m yours,” she manages to breathe out because her mind was now steadily filling up with images of having Lena spread out in front of her, for her to devour.

 _“Hmm, next weekend? I have a busy week ahead of me with various projects and I’m getting a new PA that I’ll have to show the ins and outs to.” Oh fuck._ Lena was talking about her with her and this wasn’t strange at all. She’s tempted to ask about this ‘PA’ but _that_ wouldn’t be strange _at all_ either.

“I, yeah, I think I’m free next weekend. Text me the time and the exact date and I’ll be there. So…” Kara tries to stall because she doesn’t really want to stop talking to Lena. The woman’s presence was strangely calming, like Lena would always be there for her and she didn’t want to let go.

_\--_

Lena bites her lip because this is where they say goodbye. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Kara’s presence felt calming, like she was safer than she’s ever been before and she didn’t want to lose this, “I’ll let you go now.” She settles for getting it over with as soon as possible. It would hurt less like that. For a moment she thinks she can hear Kara heave a disappointed sigh, but surely that’s just her imagination, right?

 _“Yes, I’ll see you on Mo, uhm, the weekend.”_ And with that Kara hangs up. No longer is she surrounded by Kara’s warmth and it leaves her cold. With sluggish movements she gets up and cleans up after herself. How could she go from feeling safe and warm to feeling cold and sad?

\--

Lena wasn’t interested in talking to her any further and it sucked but she couldn’t focus on that, otherwise she’d be left feeling sad and unfulfilled. For now she had to find a way to coexist with Lena as Kara and as… Karla and even the thought of that made bile rise in her throat, “Yuck! Ugh, I’m such an idiot! The least I could’ve done was come up with a better name,” she groans and buries her face into her hands.

Monday would be interesting to say the least…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next update will be the House of L fic, for people who are reading that one. I'm hoping for either tonight or tomorrow night. That one is ending soon, but I have an idea for a Greek Mythology/Historical fic where Kara is basically the Goddess Athena, what do you think? Would anyone even be interested in reading that? There would be drama, humor, fighting, fluff and some other things. 
> 
> As always don't be shy about hitting me up, I'm a chill person I promise and I'm always up for a conversation! Until next time!


End file.
